There's A Yami In My Bed!
by Chibi Dragonfly
Summary: What if Yami came to the real world? Would a fangirl have a heart attack? Most likely! This is non yaoi, non hentai, and non other stuff. There's just some bad jokes. Please R&R!


Dragonfly: My my... The situations me and Bhakti get into... *Shakes head*

Bhakti: Dragonfly and I do not own Yugioh! But if we did...

Dragonfly: *Grins* There would be madness.

Bhakti: He he! On-

Dragonfly: *Shoves Bhakti out of the way* -with the fic!

****

There's A Yami In My Bed!

Chapter 1: There's A Yami In My Bed!

"... I know! I mean, sheesh! What was he thinking when he played that card?" said a girl over the phone.

"Ha Ha! What was he THINKING?" replied the girl on the other end.

"I have no idea Bhakti, no freaking idea!" laughed the first girl.

"And he's supposed to be the King of Games!" laughed Bhakti, "I mean, you're a better duelist Dragonfly!"

Dragonfly laughed and said, "I doubt that! Hey... My blanket is moving..."

"You mean your Yami Yugi duvet?" asked Bhakti.

"Yeah..." replied Dragonfly as the blanket she was sitting on continued began to shift and move more violently.

Dragonfly jumped off her bed and said, "Bloody Hell! Bhakti! My blanket is alive!!!"

"What are you talking about?!?" 

Suddenly there was a muffled groan and... there was a zipping noise and Yami Yugi popped his head out from the duvet cover.

"BHAKTI!!!" screamed Dragonfly, "THERE'S A YAMI IN MY BED!!!"

"Well duh, It's your blanket!" said Bhakti.

"NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN! THERE'S A REAL YAMI IN MY BED!!!" screeched Dragonfly.

Dragonfly could tell Bhakti was rolling her eyes and she replied, "Uh huh, I suppose your duvet just turned into the living breathing Yami Yugi, riiiiight,"

"It's true! Talk to him!" screeched Dragonfly as she threw the phone at a bewildered Yami.

Yami Yugi blinked and caught the phone, "What in Ra's good name is going on here?"

He hadn't talked into the phone, but Bhakti had heard him.

"OH MY GOD!!! DRAGONFLY I'M COMING OVER!" shouted Bhakti, then she clicked off the phone.

Dragonfly stood blinking at Yami.

"You're real!" she breathed.

"Well obviously!" snapped Yami, I'm real! And I'm wearing NOTHING BUT A DUVET COVER!!!" 

"That's not my fault!" snapped Dragonfly right back.

Yami glared at Dragonfly and Dragonfly glared back. Then Dragonfly realized that he WAS just wearing a duvet cover and she looked away blushing.

"I'm sorry that you don't have any clothes," replied Dragonfly, "And I don't know how you got here or why your here but you are!"

Dragonfly heard the doorbell ring and she smiled at Yami and ran up the stairs to answer the door. She pulled the door open and smiled at her friend Bhakti.

"I'm really glad your here! It's so cool! The ultimate Bishi is alive!" said Dragonfly happily.

Bhakti laughed and said, "You two can find out who's the better duelist now!"

"If he has his deck!" replied Dragonfly.

Bhakti snorted and replied, "I'm sure he has at least one with him!"

"Bhakti! That's gross! You and your Innuendo's!"

Bhakti giggled and Dragonfly dragged her downstairs to her room. She pulled her in and Bhakti gasped.

"I new you weren't lying when he talked! But it's still unbelievable!" said Bhakti.

"I know! But he didn't show up with his awesome clothes!" said Dragonfly.

"He's wearing clothes, they just look like the same material as your duvet cover!" replied Bhakti.

"Those colours are just not flattering on him..." said Dragonfly.

"Oh?" asked Bhakti raising an eyebrow.

Dragonfly nodded and said, "I know! He can wear my black cargo pants!"

Bhakti looked shocked and said, "Aren't those your FAVORITE cargo pants?"

"Yeah, your point?"

"You've never let ME wear them!"

"But he needs better clothes!"

"And I don't?"

"Ahem..." interrupted Yami.

Dragonfly and Bhakti both looked at Yami and he said, "What were you saying about getting me some... Better clothes?"

Dragonfly smiled and walked over to some drawers, pulled out some black cargo pants with pockets all over them and handed them to Yami.

"You can wear these, and I'll get you a shirt.

She went over to her closet and began looking for guy shirts. She had some pretty nice ones too.

"Hmm..." she thought, "This one is a guy's shirt, and it's got an awesome Celtic cross on it!"

She pulled it off the hanger and tossed it to Yami Yugi.

"Here, this'll look good with those pants." she said.

Yami nodded then looked embarrassed.

"What about underwear..." he murmured.

Dragonfly thought about this for awhile and said, "I know! My cousin's Christmas present! I can buy another pair for him!"

Then she ran upstairs. 

Bhakti moved out of the doorway as Dragonfly ran past and she walked into the room.

"So, Yami, what are the last things you remember before showing up here?" asked Bhakti.

Yami blinked and said, "Your asking me if I remember anything and I don't even know your name!"

"Oh yeah..." said Bhakti sheepishly, "Weeell... I'm Bhakti! But you can call me... Bhakti!"

Yami blinked then smirked, and Dragonfly burst into the door holding a fresh brand new pair of Calvin Cline designer boxers.

"Here!" she said, "Undergarments!"

She tossed them at him and her and Bhakti left to let Yami change.

Dragonfly and Bhakti went into the basement living room and plopped on one of the two couches. 

"Dragonfly! You're shaking!" said Bhakti.

Dragonfly looked at Bhakti and replied, "I can't help it! My favorite Bishi was in my BED!!!"

Bhakti laughed and replied, "It's to bad your other named pillows and blankets aren't coming alive! It'd be cool!"

"Maybe..." replied Dragonfly as Yami walked into the room.

Dragonfly's eyes got wide and she began biting her lower lip.

"You look good Yami!" smiled Bhakti.

All Dragonfly could do was nod in agreement. 

"Where'd you get the black socks?" asked Bhakti.

"They were on the bed." replied Yami.

Dragonfly just smiled and nodded.

Bhakti looked at her and said, "She means that she doesn't mind you wearing her clothes."

Dragonfly nodded.

Yami smirked and said, "She's a bit tongue-tied is she?"

Bhakti laughed and replied, "You could say that."

Suddenly they heard muffled yelling coming from somewhere in the house.

******************************************************************

Dragonfly: Sheesh! The first chapter is SHORT!

Bhakti: *Nods*

Dragonfly: *Shrugs* Oh well! Please R&R! And we'll let you guest star in my next fic! It's going to be a Christmas party fic, THERE WILL BE MISTLETOE! ^_^


End file.
